


Of Heatwaves and Water Guns

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: After a long and hot day, Maggie just wants nothing more than to cool off and sleep. Alex however has a plan to play a practical joke on her sleeping wife. This is just fluff, pure fluff.





	Of Heatwaves and Water Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallingslowly22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingslowly22/gifts).



> For Mels, I hope that you are having a lovely summer! :) Happy Reading!

Maggie closed the garage door, and got out of the car, moving her way into the house. Her body was tired after a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to take a nap. She let out a sigh of pleasure as the air conditioner blew cold air across her skin as she entered their living room. 

National City was going through a heatwave, and of course that meant that the Science Division’s ancient air conditioning couldn’t keep up with the demand placed on it and died a horrible screeching death. The building maintenance crew said that they wouldn’t be able to have anyone available to install a new one until the weekend. Today had been day two with no air, and it was the absolute worst. 

It was so bad, that instead of coffee everyone was drinking Gatorade and they all were miserable. Tempers were high too, and the tension was so thick, it wouldn’t have taken much to start a riot or a fight, especially over the fans. It had literally been a day from hell. 

Stripping down to her underwear, Maggie collapsed on the couch, not having the energy to do anything else but lay there. She would get up to make dinner when Alex got home, but until then she wasn’t moving. She was fast asleep before she even knew it.  
  


What felt like minutes later, she felt something wet fall on her face. Thinking she was drooling, she wiped at it as she turned over. She was just starting to fall back into dreamland when it happened again. _What the heck!_ She groaned, not quite awake enough to actually figure out what was going on, but instead she hoped that her growl, would be enough to stop whatever was happening. 

Minutes passed, and there was nothing else. Maggie felt herself relax again, the seductive call of sleep overriding any other sense, until bam… two more drops fell hitting her cheek. 

She opened her eyes and shot up. “It is raining?” She looked at the ceiling, then remembered she was inside. From behind the couch she heard laughter and she groaned. “Alex!” 

Her wife peeked over at her from behind the couch, and Maggie caught a glimpse of the water pistol in her hand. “That was hilarious!” Alex said, her eyes filled with mirth and mischief. 

“It was not…” Maggie protested, but smiled anyway. “What are you doing with that water gun?” 

Alex stood up and walked around the couch to sit beside Maggie. She handed the gun to her wife. “It was too hot to do our training with the rookies like we planned, so J’onn let us buy the team a bunch of water guns and balloons. We used them to train with instead. It was really fun.” 

Maggie was reminded sometimes what a giant kid her wife was and how it was the cutest thing ever. “So the badass DEO agents, and their leader who could take out an alien twice her size with only her bare hands, spent their day chasing each other with water guns and throwing water balloons at each other.” 

“Hey, they were water grenades, not water balloons!” Alex protested, but then she gave Maggie that adorable goofy grin that Maggie loved. “There is a tactical difference.” 

Maggie laughed. “I love you, nerd.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, leaning over to give Maggie a kiss, but then sputtered as she got shot in the face with a spray of water. “Hey!” She said, suddenly remembering that the water gun was no longer in her hands. 

“Come and get me, Danvers!” Maggie said, getting up off the couch and racing towards their back door. She opened the sliding door and ran outside, turning around to wiggle and yell. “Haha you can’t catch me.” 

“Well, see about that!” Alex said, putting on a burst of speed as she ran after her wife. They chased each other around the yard like a couple of kids and when Alex finally caught Maggie they collapsed on the ground fighting over who got the gun. 

They rolled around, laughing and screaming until finally Maggie had Alex pinned. She emptied the rest of the water over Alex’s head, and her wife let out an undignified squawk as the cold water hit her. Maggie threw the gun across the yard towards the door, then looked down at her wife who was looking at her with the biggest grin across her face. 

“That was fun.” Maggie said. She still had Alex in a pin, but Alex seemed content to stay underneath her. Maggie knew that if Alex really wanted too, she could move her, but it was a testament to how much Alex trusted her that she let Maggie pin her like this. 

“It was. You got me wet.” Alex said, with a bit of a pout as water dripped into her eyes. Maggie let go of one shoulder so that Alex could wipe the water away. Alex groaned when she finally could see the smirk that Maggie was giving her and she went over her words in her head. “Not like that… perv.” She teased. 

Maggie chuckled. “You look so beautiful right now.” She pushed back a lock of Alex’s hair that the water had plastered to her forehead. “Your eyes are shining.” 

“You make me really happy. I feel like a teenager walking on cloud nine, when I’m around you.” Alex confessed quietly. Maggie leaned down to kiss her, and was swept up in Alex’s arms as the Agent pulled her closer. 

“You make me happy too.” Maggie said. “My life would be boring without you. After all what other wife, would start water fights or nerf gun wars with me, and then roll around on the grass like a couple of puppies?” 

Alex grinned. “You know what they say, the couple that plays together, stays together.” She teased. 

Maggie leaned closer. “Well if that’s the case… I have an idea for a different type of game.” She whispered something that only Alex could hear, and then watched as the Agent’s face reddened. 

“I...um… I think that sounds like fun.” Alex stammered and Maggie laughed. 

Slowly she got up and held out her hand to help Alex up off of the ground, then gently she tugged her towards the door. “Come on then baby, let’s go get wet.” She said with a wink. 

Alex groaned. “Horrible pun, Maggie… horrible.” 

Maggie just winked again. “You know you love my puns.” She said, as they disappeared into the bathroom.  
  


Later that night, when the moon had risen and the night was cooler, Maggie tip-toed out of the bedroom and opened the screen door. She grabbed the water gun and silently filled it in the kitchen. Then she moved closer to the bedroom intent on getting her revenge. Just as she crossed the doorway a board squeaked and she froze. 

“Don’t you dare, Maggie Sawyer!” Alex said, still mostly asleep. “Don’t you dare.” 

Maggie sighed. “All right fine.” She whined. “And It’s Maggie Danvers to you, lady.” 

Alex let out a small laugh and rolled over, opening her arms. “Cuddle?” She asked. 

Maggie grinned. “Cuddle.” She said as she crawled into Alex’s arms and soon they were both asleep again, the water gun forgotten once more on the floor.


End file.
